


Born to be wild

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [74]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel Senior und Junior wollen einen netten Abend zusammen verbringen.> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Humor/Crack - „Das ist doch illegal!“ „Was du nicht sagst.“ – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor  
> Handlung: Thiel Senior und Junior wollen einen netten Abend zusammen verbringen.  
> Länge: ~ 350 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 30 Minuten

***

„Vaddern … jetzt laß den Scheiß!“

„Na komm schon, das schaffst du doch wohl noch. In deinem Alter bin ich über so’n Zaun wie nix!“

„Darum geht’s hier doch gar nicht!“ Thiel rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist doch illegal.“

„Was du nicht sagst.“ Herbert hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Das fällt dir natürlich sofort ein, wenn wir mal was zusammen machen. Aber wenn du mit deinem Professor unterwegs bist, dann -“

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, das ist nicht ‚mein Professor‘“, zischte Thiel wütend. „Und wir sind nicht zusammen unterwegs, sondern im Dienst!“

Sein Vater brummelte etwas und drehte sich wieder um, um nach dem Zaun zu greifen.

„Was!?“

„ _Du_ bist vielleicht im Dienst, er ja wohl nicht. Und ich wüßte nicht, warum es besser ist, wenn du ‚im Dienst‘ was illegales machst.“

„Ich mach ja auch nix illegales!“ O.K., der ein oder andere Hausfriedensbruch hin und wieder. Und … aber davon wußte Herbert zum Glück nichts. „Jetzt laß uns schon nach vorne gehen und zahlen. Ich lad‘ dich auch ein, wenn du knapp bei Kasse bist.“

„Mir geht’s ums Prinzip!“ Herbert verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Zehn Euro fürs Open-Air-Kino, das ist doch Beutelschneiderei! Und dann auch noch für so einen alten Film!“

„Wieso alt …“, brummte Thiel. „Hast du nicht gesagt, das ist ein Klassiker?“

„Zehn Euro!“ Herbert drehte sich um und machte Anstalten, über den Zaun zu klettern. „Und alles was die machen … ist … eine Leinwand aufzustellen. Die haben doch noch nicht mal …“

„Vaddern!“

„… Stühle aufgestellt.“ Herbert sah ihn triumphierend durch den Zaun hindurch an. „Jetzt wirf die Picknickdecke und die Kühltasche rüber und mach hin, bevor noch jemand vom Wachdienst kommt!“

Thiel stöhnte.

„Ja was?“

„Wenn ich deinetwegen Ärger kriege …“

„Frankie … du verpaßt noch den Anfang, wenn du nicht hinmachst.“

„Was gucken wir überhaupt?“

„Easy Rider.“ Herbert nahm die Kühltasche mit dem Bier in Empfang, die er über den Zaun reichte. „Borne to be wild. Und du willst Eintritt zahlen!“

Thiel griff nach dem Zaun. Er konnte wirklich nur hoffen, daß die da drinnen nicht nochmal die Tickets kontrollierten … 

„Das ist mein Sohn!“

* Fin *


End file.
